Celestial Guardians - SYOC
by Meemerdd
Summary: Long ago, the twelve celestial stones where split apart, closing the celestial gate that created magic in the world. The stones have been protected for quite sometime by generations upon generations of fairies and witches. But with a new threat rising, and the twelve stones showing up in Magix at the same time. Can they stop them? SYOC


_Stories of old would tell of the celestial realm, a place that holds incredible power, a place the stars could live in there immortal forms. There protection came through the twelve celestial stones that came together to create the celestial gate. This celestial gate was left open for all to come inside, and experience the power created by the stars immortal forms. But, people started abusing these powers, using the stars in ways they never intended. Andromeda, the constellation princess could not handle this anymore, her people where being hurt by these cruel magic users from the other realms. She used magic to separate the twelve celestial stones from the gate, sending them away to six faeries, and six witches, who never met. Andromeda did this to keep the stones from ever meeting again, to keep the gate closed, she did her research first though, giving them to worthy magic users, to protect them. Each of these was then protected by them, and all there generations afterwards. The stories did tell. These stones where also told to hold great powers, of which stone they where. Long before that, there where twelve, the first magic users in existence, known as the Zodiac. They where gifted magic by Dipper, the only constellation who had been able to cross from the celestial realm before the gate existed. To create magic for the rest of the world, these twelve had to become the celestial stones and open the gate, allowing magic to spill out. That, is why these stones hold such great power. They are known as Aries, the ram, Taurus, the bull, Gemini, the twins, Cancer, the crab, Leo, the lion, Virgo, the virgin, Libra, the scales, Scorpio, the scorpion, Sagittarius, the archer, Capricorn, the goat, Aquarius, the water barer, and Pisces, the fish. The celestial stones have been said to never be close to each other sense Andromeda separated before._  
At least, that is what the stories said, if you choose to believe that, that's your choice.

The young white haired girl leaned over herself, pulling the knee-high black boots to her chest. She sniffled a little, her fluffy white ears twitching along with the fluffy white tail. Tears dripping from her blood red ears, starring at the stone in her hands. It was dark red and attached to a silver chain. It was shaped similar to a letter 'M', with a little dragon tail sticking off the side.

"Hey! Moppy pants! The hydras cell needs to be shoveled out! Master wouldn't be pleased if he saw you sitting there!" The equally pale black haired boy laughed, looking at her with his blue eyes, before throwing over a shovel. "Your such a dork!"

"I'm not a dork! And I wasn't moping so shut your mouth boy!" She looked up at him with a yell, grabbing the shovel. "I was just thinking."

"You always say that, but you cry, like, all the time," He chuckled, returning to his own shoveling.

"I really wasn't meaning to cry," She flicked her tail, getting up and heading over to the stall, greeted by the roar of the five-headed dragon. She gently touched the muddle head, calming the creature and leading it out.

"Your magic is amazingly matured Kitty," He laughed a little more, watching her for a moment. "You really need to become a monster tamer."

She tied the hydras lead to a post with a sigh, starting to shovel out the stall. "I was just thinking about that actually, but, they'll never let me be a dragon tamer like my mother. I was born a fairy, remember?"

"Riiiiight, we live on a planet where fairies are discriminated against." He nodded quickly, sighing as well. "Really isn't fair, at least master gave you that baby chimera, you can train at home."

"Sense master is sending you to Red Fountain for the new school year," She sped up slightly, trying to get the stall done faster. "do you think master would let me go to Alfea this year? The only part of mothers legacy I have left is this stone, I have to be powerful enough to protect it from anything."

"Oh Kitty! You have to come to Magix with me! It will be boring there without my favorite dork!" He laughed dramatically, "you are going to Alfea this year, master wanted me to tell you this morning." He gave a cheeky grin.

"What!? How could you not remember that!?"

~~

**Application(s):**

Fairies:  
Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ranking:

Planet:

Power:

Desired Stone:

Appearance-  
Normal Outfit:  
Winx Outfit:  
Formal Outfit:  
Celestial Form:

Personality-  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
Fears:

History:

Powers-  
Attacks:  
Defenses:  
Other:  
Stone Related: (note: choosen stone may change, along with these powers.)

Other Things:

**Witches:**  
Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ranking:

Planet:

Power:

Desired Stone:

Appearance-  
Normal Outfit:  
Trix Outfit:  
Formal Outfit:  
Celestial Form:

Personality-  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
Fears:

History:

Powers-  
Attacks:  
Defenses:  
Other:  
Stone Related: (note: choosen stone may change, along with these powers.)

Other Things:

**Specialists:**  
Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ranking:

Planet:

Weapon(s):

Celestial Power:

Appearance-  
Normal Outfit:  
Specialist Outfit:  
Formal Outfit:  
Celestial Form:

Personality-  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
Fears:

History:

Other Things:

**A/N: I need five more fairies, and six witches, they are on the same side. I also need specialists. If your specialist is also a wizard please say so! Along with specific power source, (if any) attacks, defenses and other magic abbilities.  
In the celestial realm, creatures without magic gain magic powers from a certain source.**

Celestial Form Info:: The celestial form always has an angelic look, wings are always small and feathered, if they appear. Everything is a very light, pastel color, with hints of gold. This form must have an element from there stone, or from the power they gain from the celestial form.


End file.
